Autofobia
by Woozii
Summary: Aone siempre se había preocupado (de más) que nadie se sentara con él cuando viajaba en tren.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HQ! son de Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—Autofobia—**

* * *

Era muy alto. Se había desarrollado más rápido que otros chicos de su edad así que terminó siendo el más grande de su clase antes de entrar a preparatoria y en obras escolares siempre hacía personajes en los cuales su altura destacaba. No era un gran actor porque tenía una expresión muy severa y cuando intentaba soltar líneas a duras penas memorizadas se escuchaba tan mal que seguramente poniendo a un robot en su lugar sería mejor. Era tan alto que de niño podía alcanzar él solo las repisas que quedaban más arriba y sacar a los gatos de las ramas de los árboles cuando éstos no podían bajar. Era tan alto que en cuanto entró al equipo de vóley en _Date Tech_ lo dejaron como bloqueador central y se volvió pilar central de la defensa, el "Gran muro de acero". Para ese entonces ya no tenía cejas y la gente siempre se alejaba de su camino porque, por alguna razón, se asustaban de él. Para ese entonces ya había conocido a sus compañeros de equipo y le tomó bastante tiempo hacerse entender con ellos porque su comunicación era muy pobre. Para ese entonces jugaba a su manera y no sabía cómo decir las cosas sin que los demás salieran corriendo asustados. Takanobu era muy alto; a corta edad alcanzaba el metro noventa, su mirada afilada hacía que las personas desviaran la mirada cuando él les observaba y cruzaran la acera cuando caminaba por alguna parte. Las únicas personas que parecían no asustarse de él eran, además de su familia, sus compañeros de equipo más cercanos y por eso mismo él los apreciaba mucho a todos (en silencio). Ese aprecio fue la principal razón de que cuando perdieron contra Karasuno se sintiera tan triste, con el pecho oprimido cuando su capitán les dijo:

—Buena, la próxima vez no estaremos aquí para jugar con ustedes —y eso los había destruido. Claramente no lo decía con mala intención, a leguas se notaba que él también estaba decaído pero como era el capitán no podía demostrarlo frente a los demás.

Sus _sempais_ se habían graduado y el equipo cambió mucho. Él terminó en tercer año, cosa extraña y nueva, y sus kohais le tenían miedo.

Aone siempre se preocupaba de lo que los demás pensaran de él. Aunque normalmente esa preocupación se le olvidaba pero siempre volvía a aparecer en una situación en particular: cuando viajaba en tren. No sabía por qué (realmente que no) pero siempre que se sentaba mientras viajaba nadie quería tomar el asiento a su lado, aunque estuviera libre y muchas personas se hallaran de pie. Recordaba que en varias ocasiones había intentado ceder su asiento a señoras mayores que según sus ojos los necesitaban, porque siempre hay que ser buena gente, pero ellas se negaban diciendo que estaban bien. En esas situaciones Aone simplemente esperaba en mutismo, con la cabeza gacha y contando las líneas en el suelo, que el viaje terminara pronto para que él pudiera bajarse.

No le gustaban los trenes. Le hacían sentir solo e incómodo. Las únicas veces que esos viajes no eran así solía ser cuando iba acompañado pero en esas ocasiones, aunque se sentía más relajado, él sabía que los otros pasajeros los seguían observando porque resaltaban. Junto con Futakuchi, con quien normalmente iba a alguna parte, eran más altos del prototipo normal japonés. Ambos pasaban el metro ochenta así que las personas quedaban asombradas con su altura.

Esa mañana no era diferente. Viajaba en el tren de las ocho para poder llegar a sus clases tranquilo y aunque utilizaba un uniforme escolar las personas lo evitaban. Él se encontraba en el último asiento de una corrida de filas, así que él único disponible era el que se encontraba a su izquierda y habían pasado varias estaciones pero continuaba vacío. Era solitario mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que todos se encontraban en su mundo y nadie se acercaba a su lado. Había tenido la ligera esperanza de que hoy fuera diferente. La preocupación que lo abrumaba en situaciones como éstas no la había compartido con nadie pero él mismo sabía que lo mejor sería olvidarse del tema. Iba con las manos sobre las piernas, con los dedos entrelazados y con el rostro inexpresivo (o quizás con el ceño fruncido, quién sabe, él nunca diferenciaba eso hasta que alguien se lo comentaba).

Iba a bostezar cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco:

—Aone-kun —le llamó por su nombre con amabilidad y él alzó la mirada tan rápido que el cuello le dolió. La sorpresa debió haberse reflejado en sus ojos porque la persona, Moniwa-sempai, le sonrió con la misma gentiliza que cuando era capitán. La sonrisa era exactamente igual de cómo la recordaba; cálida y tranquilizadora. Había pasado casi medio año sin verlo o saber nada de él y todos habían asumido que los de tercero no podían comunicarse porque estarían muy ocupados con sus vidas universitarias. Aone se había sentido mal, le hubiera gustado hablar más con sus sempais pero súbitamente ahí estaba a quien más quería volver a ver. Seguía igual que como lo recordaba; bajito (en comparación propia), con una tez bronceada, el cabello corto hecho un desastre por los rulos, los ojos grandes y expresivos, y delgado. Siempre le había dado la sensación de que con sólo tocarlo se rompería. La única diferencia es que ahora utilizaba unos jeans oscuros y una sudadera que parecía quedarle muy grande color crema, llevaba un bolso con la correa cruzada por el pecho. Su expresión debía ser toda felicidad porque Moniwa-sempai volvió a sonreírle mientras apuntaba el asiento vacío a su lado—: ¿Te importa si me siento?

Casi le da un ataque y se le olvidó cómo respirar.

Efusivo, asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza y el mundo se movió tan rápido que se mareó. Aun así no dejó de expresar su "Si, vamos, siéntate" mientras su sempai ladeaba un poco la cabeza y soltaba una risita tonta. Arregló su bolso y tomó asiento a su lado. No se había dado cuenta que realmente la cantidad de asientos vacíos que tenía era casi de tres. Ya no le importaba porque le dio una emoción interna muy grande sentir la presencia de alguien más mientras viajaba. No estaba sonriendo pero la comisura de sus labios estaba curvada hacia arriba. Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas mientras se repetía mentalmente en no arruinar nada.

Sus rodillas se tocaban y el brazo de su sempai chocaba con su codo. Él iba muy tranquilo mientras Aone era todo nervio que se obligaba a sí mismo mantener la compostura. Si alguien los estaba mirando raro en ese momento ya no le importaba. La calidez en su pecho no tenía comparación.

—Es una sorpresa verte aquí, Aone-kun —comentó su sempai y él lo miró. El mayor iba sonriendo y balanceaba ligeramente los pies debajo de él—. No has cambiado nada. Aunque seguramente has crecido unos centímetros. Eso está bien, sigues en desarrollo y me imagino que debes ser un gran bloqueador central ahora. Ah, ¿qué digo? ¡Claro que lo eres! He visto algunos partidos. No todos. Sólo los que han pasado por la tele de vez en cuando —siguió contando. Cuando estaba con él su sempai hablaba mucho y él lo agradecía. Era un hombre de pocas palabras y en ese momento prefería escuchar la añorada voz del mayor. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, Aone-kun? Estás en tercer año.

Moniwa lo miró con tranquilidad. Mucha paciencia. Aone se sobresaltó y asintió una vez con la cabeza. Un claro gesto de "Bien".

El mayor se río. Aone se sintió tranquilo de que su comunicación sin palabras no hubiera sido rota. Su antiguo capitán seguía siendo capaz de comprender lo que quería decir.

—Eso es muy bueno.

Aone hizo varios gestos con las manos, a primera vista daba la impresión de que estuviera nervioso por algo pero Moniwa pudo diferenciar que era su manera de decir "¿Y tú?". Tenía los labios apretados y no dejaba de moverse en su asiento, lo cual era gracioso de ver al ser tan grande.

—Yo estoy bien. La universidad es un poco difícil al principio, por acostumbrarse pero no tienes tiempo de preocuparse realmente de eso porque te dan muchos trabajos. La verdad es que el primer trimestre casi no dormía —confesó con nerviosismo mientras pasaba la mano tras su nuca. Aone lo miró con atención, sin apartar la vista—. Pero después ya todo es normal.

"¿Y el vóley?", preguntó con expresiones el menor; con los ojos, con las manos, simplemente con un gesto de cabeza y Moniwa comprendió.

Su mirada bajó unos momentos. Pudo darse cuenta de que estaba triste mientras apretaba la correa de su bolso.

—La verdad… no he podido jugar mucho. Creo que mi universidad tiene un equipo pero estoy muy ocupado para pensar en ser titular. Me dan créditos extra si entró a un taller y obviamente he entrado a vóley pero no he pasado del tercer grupo porque ya no puedo tener la dedicación para ser mejor. Hay chicos ahí que van con becas deportivas así que les es una obligación el entrar a los primeros grupos, al equipo principal, y ahora no podría competir con ellos —se sinceró al tiempo que volvía a mirarlo. Su sonrisa de siempre que le hacía parecer tan pequeño, como un ratón. Aone recordaba esa sonrisa. Le gustaba. Le gustaba la manera en que su sempai tenía para sonreír a los demás cuando se encontraban con los ánimos bajos porque era tranquilizante. Era la persona la cual tú esperabas que te dijera palabras de ánimo y te hace sentir mejor.

Sin saber realmente qué hacer, Aone, intentando ser lo más delicado posible, posó una mano en el hombro menudo de Moniwa. Le dio unas cuantas palmadas en señal de apoyo. Pudo sentir sus pequeños huesos debajo de la tela de ropa y la piel. Era como huesos de pájaros, seguramente si apretaba un poco podría romperle la clavícula y el hombro en ese mismo instante. Por eso mismo le daba temor tocarlo.

Moniwa apreció el gesto y sonrió todavía más.

El resto del viaje hablaron de trivialidades (Aone sólo asentía y hacía gestos). El mayor tenía que bajarse unas cuantas estaciones antes que él así que cuando estuvo cerca se levantó pero antes de irse, mientras Aone bajaba la mirada porque había sido muy genial poder compartir con alguien en el tren y ahora dicha persona se iba, Moniwa lo miró mientras decía:

—Ha sido genial viajar contigo, Aone-kun. Espero que nos encontremos más veces para que podamos volver a tomar el tren, juntos —las puertas comenzaban a abrirse y él le hacía el gesto de despedida con la mano.

—Nos vemos, sempai —musitó Aone con su voz ronca.

Moniwa lo miró con sorpresa durante un segundo y le regaló la expresión más brillante mientras bajaba del tren.

Cuando llegó a Date Tech Futakuchi de una sola mirada lo notó diferente y no tardó en preguntar:

—¡Aone! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves muy feliz. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo bonito en la mañana? —todo eso mientras ladeaba el rostro y lo miraba de manera socarrona. Es que simplemente su bloqueador central parecía _brillar_ de la emoción.

Al día siguiente volvió a encontrar a Moniwa y viajaron juntos, y el día siguiente a ese, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Así hasta que se volvió una rutina en que se sentaban lado a lado y hablaban hasta que el mayor tuviera que bajarse.

Aone no volvió a viajar solo en el tren.

* * *

 **NA:** Hace mucho quería escribir algo de Aone y Moniwa, porque ambos son un amor y me encantan (¡más fics para los personajes olvidados!). No me estoy inventando cosas acerca de la preocupación de Aone, esta, literalmente, es su preocupación dicho por el mismísimo Furudate-sensei, dicta que Aone se preocupa porque cuando toma el tren nadie quiere sentarse a su lado.

 **NA2:** "Autofobia" es acerca de la fobia a estar solo.

 **NA3:** Me he indignado con el hecho de que Moniwa no salga en la categoría de "personajes" cuando uno sube una historia.

—Una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer—


End file.
